Ending Story
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: (Reupload) Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Selama kita masih bisa merengkuhnya, rengkuhlah ia, jangan biarkan ia terabaikan, karena jika ia sudah tiada nantinya, barulah kita akan menyesal/HaeHyuk/Boys Love/Deathchara/OS


**.::Ending Of Story::.**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst!, Deathchara!**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**.**

**Summary : **Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Selama kita masih bisa merengkuhnya, rengkuhlah ia, jangan biarkan ia terabaikan, karena jika ia sudah tiada nantinya, barulah kita akan menyesal/HaeHyuk/Boys Love/Deathchara/OS

.

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

Hyukjae menatap miris pada dua orang yang tak jauh darinya. Donghae-kekasihnya- dan seseorang rekan satu manajemennya tengah berpelukkan dengan mesra. Bahkan rekan satu manajemennya itu mengusap peluh Donghae. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin berteriak. Berteriak memanggil Donghae dan mengatakan pada lelaki itu bahwa ia ada di sana. Di atas panggung yang sama dengannya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Donghae selalu seperti itu. ini bukan pertama kalinya. Ini adalah kali ke dua, ke tiga, ke empat dan mungkin tak terhitung Donghae melakukan semua itu. menyakiti hatinya, melukai perasaannya tanpa mau mengobatinya hingga sembuh.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

Hyukjae menengok ke sebelah kirinya dan mendapati Minho menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Hyukjae memperlihatkan senyum gusi miliknya, memperlihatkan pada Minho-Hoobaenya-bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Yang lain sedang bernyanyi,"

Minho berdecak mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Ia mendekati Hyukjae kemudian memeluknya dari samping dan itu memberikan perasaan nyaman tersendiri pada Hyukjae.

"Jangan cemberut hyung. Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika sedang cemberut," Ucap Minho sembari terkekeh geli.

Hyukjae mencubit pinggang Minho yang membuahkan ringisan kecil dari si empunya pinggang. Lelaki jangkung itu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyukjae, tak ingin mendapat serangan lebih dari sunbae yang disayanginya.

Hyukjae memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Minho namun lelaki jangkung itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Sesekali Minho akan menggoda Hyukjae hingga lelaki manis itu tak berhenti tersenyum. Hyukjae masih memberikan deathglare-nya pada Minho saat tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang hingga membuatnya agak sedikit limbung.

"Hae?"

Hyukjae menatap seseorang yang tadi menarik tangannya. Seseorang tersebut hanya menampilkan senyuman polosnya yang mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae mengembangkan senyumannya. Selalu seperti ini. Ia tak bisa beralih sedetikpun dari orang yang sudah bersamanya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia tak bisa membiarkan orang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini menangis. Ia tak bisa mengabaikan lelaki ini jika tengah merajuk padanya. Sejujurnya ia ingin egois, meskipun sekali. ia ingin lari dari Donghae. Ia ingin mengabaikan Donghae, berpaling dari Donghae yang selalu melukai perasaanya.

Hyukjae bahkan tak bisa memikirkan alasannya mengapa ia tak bisa berpaling dari sosok seorang Lee Donghae. Padahal, lelaki yang terpaut 5 bulan darinya itu selalu membuatnya sakit, selalu membuat hatinya sakit, selalu membuat perasaanya terluka, selalu membuatnya terpuruk dalam alam sandiwara yang di sebut cinta, selalu membuatnya hampir gila karena sifat play boy yang menjadi maskot lelaki itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Hyukjae terjatuh pada sosok itu, lagi-lagi ia terjerat akan cinta palsu lelaki itu. Dan Hyukjae yakin, kali ini pun ia akan terjatuh dalam kubangan yang sama.

"Kau melamun baby?"

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut saat nafas hangat Donghae menyapa cuping telinganya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae kemudian menatap lelaki berparas tampan itu.

"Tidak Hae. Kau sudah selesai?"

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih. "Kita sudah selesai sejak tadi baby. Ck ternyata kau benar melamun." Donghae terkekeh pelan. Dengan gemas ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae kemudian mencuri kesempatan mengecup kilat bibir merah muda itu.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae merasa dirinya bagaikan di sengat listrik ribuan volt. Donghae yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini malah menambah luka di hatinya. Ia memang merasa senang atas perlakuan Donghae, tapi perlakuan itu hanya menimbulkan luka yang semakin besar di hatinya.

"Aish, kau melamun lagi. Jangan melamun atau aku akan memakan bibirmu di sini,"

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

Seminggu setelah konser SM TOWN. Semua kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Super Junior kembali di sibukkan dengan comeback 7Jib serta SS6. Semua member tampak antusias. Latihan mereka lakukan secara rutin, tak ada yang ketinggalan. Member lain pun masih aktif dengan jadwal padat mereka.

Kini, di dalam dorm lantai 11, Hyukjae duduk termenung menatap TV yang menampilkan reality show yang sering di tontonnya. Meskipun matanya menatap layar TV, namun pikiran lelaki manis itu sedang melayang entah kemana. Saat ini hanya ada dirinya di dalam dorm. Seharusnya sih malam ini Donghae juga ada di dorm, tapi lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sedang pergi entah kemana. Lelaki itu hanya meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar padanya.

"Hyukkie? Kau melamun lagi?"

Suara Sungmin membuat Hyukjae menatap ke arahnya. Senyuman khas miliknya menjadi sambutan atas kedatangan Sungmin.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung? Mana Wookkie? Aku sedikit lapar," Hyukjae celingukkan mencari keberadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Mau bercerita pada hyung? Hyung tahu kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik Hyuk," Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae. Ia membelai sayang rambut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menunduk. Ia merasa bimbang dengan keinginannya untuk memberitahukan apa yang tengah ia rasakan pada Sungmin. Ia percaya pada Sungmin. Sungmin adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya selain Donghae. Ia selalu membagi keluh kesahnya pada lelaki itu padahal ia sangat jarang membagi masalahnya dengan orang lain. Tapi, bagaimana dengan masalah yang sekarang? apa ia harus memberitahunya? Apa ia harus terbuka pada Sungmin sekarang?

"Hyuk, berbagilah. Hyung harap bisa meringankan bebanmu?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tatap mata Sungmin berusaha mencari pegangan dari tatapan lelaki itu. Hyukjae tahu ia tak akan mampu menanggung ini sendirian. Air mata luruh menuruni pipinya yang pucat. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya pada dekapan Sungmin yang dibalas dengan pelukkan dan elusan sayang pada punggungnya oleh Sungmin.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan hyung, luka di hatiku sudah terlalu besar, bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah bernanah hiks," Hyukjae semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di pelukkan Sungmin. Saat ini ia butuh pegangan, saat ini ia butuh pelampiasan dan orang yang tepat untuk itu adalah Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Apa masalah Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin lembut. Ia memang mengetahui hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Bukan cuma Sungmin, semua member juga mengetahui hubungan keduanya. mereka bahkan mendukung hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae asal mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Dan mereka percaya jika Hyukjae adalah yang terbaik untuk Donghae begitun sebaliknya. Tapi, apakah sekarang bisa dikatakan demikian?

"Aku terlalu lelah hyung. Kadang aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku ingin berpaling darinya. Aku ingin seperti dirinya yang bisa melihat orang lain dengan mudah tanpa memikirkan aku. Tapi aku tak bisa hyung. Setiap aku ingin melakukanya, bayangannya selalu datang padaku. Aku tak bisa melakukannya hiks. Aku terlalu mencintainya,"

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Hyukjae. Ia tahu dongsaeng kesayangannya saat ini sedang berada dalam tingkat keterpurukkan yang paling rendah. Ia ingin menangis bersama Hyukjae, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan semua itu. ia harus kuat agar bisa menguatkan hati Hyukjae. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapat Ryeowook yang tengah menutup mulutnya menahan tangis. Ia tersenyum getir. Sepertinya Eternal magnae mereka mendengar apa yang Hyukjae katakan.

"Jika kau merasa seperti itu, lepaskanlah Donghae. kau harus bisa melakukannya agar kau tak terlalu sakit nantinya. Kau tahu? Kami akan merasa lebih sakit jika melihatmu terpuruk karena Donghae,"

"Tapi aku hiks, aku masih mencintainya. Aku hiks aku terlalu mencintainya hyung, lagipula..."

Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Sungmin. Kepalanya masih senantiasa menunduk. Sembari mengusap wajahnya yang sembab, Hyukjae memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan semuanya. Setidaknya Sungmin, orang terdekatnya harus tahu hal ini.

"A-aku hamil hyung,"

CTARR!

Bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong, tubuh Sungmin dan Ryeowook berubah kaku. Keduanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hyukjae ucapkan. Namun mengingat tingkah dan kelakuan Hyukjae yang akhir-akhir ini agak berbeda, hati keduanya membenarkan hal itu.

"Hiks..."

Mendengar suara isakkan lain, Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat melihat Ryeowook yang berada tak jauh darinya dan Sungmin tengah menangis sembari menggigit punggung tangannya.

"Hyukkie hyung, hiks..."

Ryeowook tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Ia segera berlari dan memeluk Hyukjae erat. Ia menumpahkan tangisnya. Entah mengapa ia seperti bisa merasakan apa yang sedang Hyukjae rasakan. Ia teralu menyayangi Hyukjae layaknya saudara kandung.

"Wookkie-ah, sudahlah jangan menangis. Kita harus menguatkan Hyukkie. Berhenti menangis oke?" Sungmin mengusap pelan rambut Ryeowook membuat eternal magnae SuJu itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sesaat ketiganya terdiam. Hyukjae duduk diantara Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Hae sudah tahu soal ini?" Sungmin mencoba bertanya. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku belum memberitahunya. Jangan bilang pada yang lain, aku mohon."

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook mencoba mencari persetujuan dari lelaki itu. sesaat kemudian keduanya menangguk bersamaan, menyetujui permohonan Hyukjae.

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

Donghae memasuki lift dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. Ia sungguh senang seharian ini. Ia baru saja pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya bersama seseorang. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia menerima pesan singkat dari teman kencannya. Kencan? Entahlah, Donghae rasa itu bukan kencan. Itu hanya sekedar jalan-jalan biasa, sama dengan yang ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya. Toh Donghae sudah memiliki teman kencan seumur hidupnya. Hyukjae, kekasih hatinya. Kekasih yang amat sangat dicintainya bahkan tanpa sadar ia melukai hati lembut kekasihnya itu dengan cinta-nya yang begitu besar.

Pintu lift terbuka. Senyum Donghae tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri pintu dorm yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Ah, ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu Hyukkie-nya,. memeluknya, mencium aroma tubuh memabukkan milik kekasih-nya, menawan bibir kenyal nan manis yang bagaikan candu baginya lalu tidur dengan memeluk kekasih hatinya itu. Ah Donghae bisa gila jika sehari saja tak melakukan hal itu.

Pelan-pelan Donghae membuka pintu kamar Hyukjae. Keningnya mengernyit saat mendapati kamar sang kekasih dalam keadaan terang benderang. Terlebih lagi ia tak mendapati tubuh kekasihnya di atas ranjang. Di mana Hyukjae? Apa kekasihnya itu sedang ada jadwal malam? Tapi setahunya Hyukjae tak memiliki jadwal apapun minggu ini. Lalu kemana dia? Tidak biasanya Hyukjae belum tidur jam segini. Mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar madi milik Hyukjae membuat bibir tipis Donghae melengkung sempurna. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia menghampiri kamar mandi sang kekasih dan..

CKLEK!

"Bab- Kyu?!" Donghae terkejut saat menemukan Kyuhyun, di dalam kamar mandi Hyukjae. ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi guna menemukan Hyukjae di sana. Namun hasilnya nihil. Hanya Kyuhyun seorang di dalam kamar mandi Hyukjae.

"Kemana Hyukkie? Mengapa kau ada di kamarnya?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada ketus.

"Hyukkie hyung ada di kamarku. Aku di suruh Sungmin hyung untuk tidur di sini karena Hyukkie hyung yang akan menggunakan ranjangku," Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa Hyukkie harus tidur di kamar kalian?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia tak memperdulikan Donghae yang terus menatapnya. Lelaki berambut ikal itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang sempit milik Hyukjae.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae yang merasa di acuhkan hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Aish, jika kau penasaran tanya saja sendiri pada Hyukkie hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Ia menatap sengit Donghae membuat lelaki yang juga tengah menatapnya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Istrahatlah Kyu,"

Donghae keluar dari kamar Hyukjae dengan lesu. Bemacam pertanyaan berputar di otaknya. Ada apa dengan Hyukkie-nya? apa dia sakit?. Donghae melangkah menuju kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar Hyukjae. ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu, namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh daun pintu, pintu di depannya terbuka dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Hae?"

"Hy-hyung,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Sungmin menatap Donghae heran. Pasalnya ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan apa yang Donghae lakukan di depan kamarnya?.

"I-itu, Apa Hyukkie di dalam?" Tanya Donghae gugup.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya seakan mengerti mengapa Donghae ada di depan kamarnya sekarang. ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang tidur dengan wajah sembab di ranjangnya.

"Iya, Hyukkie sudah tidur. Aku pikir kau tak usah mengganggunya,"

Raut wajah Donghae berubah kecewa. Saat ini ia ingin melihat Hyukjae, mencium puncak kepala Hyukjae dan membisikkan kata selamat tidru untuk Hyukjae.

"Tapi hyung, aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Tak bisakah?" Donghae mencoba memohon pada Sungmin.

"Hyukkie kelelahan Hae. Ia baru bisa tertidur sejam lalu. Apa kau tega membangunkannya?"

Donghae semakin bingung. Ada apa ini? Hyukjae tak tidur di kamarnya dan berpindah ke kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Lalu Sungmin berkata bahwa Hyukkie-nya kelelahan dan baru bisa tertidur sejam yang lalu. Apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan? Apa ia memiliki jadwal malam tanpa sepengetahuannya? Tapi itu tak mungkin. Hyukkie-nya tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

"Aku mohon hyung, lima menit,"

"Tidak Hae," Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyisakan dirinya dan Donghae di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi aku kekasihnya hyung!" Kesal Donghae. ia menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Dan aku hyung-nya!" mutlak Sungmin. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian mengunci kamarnya menyisakan Donghae yang nampak shock di depan kamar Sungmin.

"ARGGHH!" Donghae berteriak frustasi. Ia memukul dinding kamar Sungmin. Melepaskan kancing kemeja atasnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya memerah padam. Urat-uratnya lehernya terlihat begitu jelas. Sial! Jika saja ia tidak menghormati Sungmin sebagai hyung-nya, sudah sejak tadi ia menampar Sungmin. Apa hak Sungmin melarangnya menemui Hyukjae?!

Donghae menendang apapun yang ada di kakinya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah tanpa membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Matanya menatap nanar pada pintu kamar Sungmin, berharap Hyukjae akan keluar dari kamar itu untuk sekedar mengambil minum ataupun hal lainnya.

"Hyukkie-ah, ada apa denganmu?" desahnya putus asa. Ia menetralkan nafasnya yang tadi memburu. Menyamankan posisi tubuhnya di sofa. Berusaha untuk tidur lelap. Kali ini tanpa tubuh Hyukjae dalam pelukkannya. Dan ia berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya ia tidur tak memeluk Hyukjae.

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

Suara gaduh membuat Donghae mau tak mau harus membuka matanya. Dengan agak malas ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tempatnya tidur semalam. Dapat dilihatnya semua member sudah duduk rapi di meja makan. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, mencari seseorang yang belum dilihatnya sejak semalam.

"Hei ikan! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Cepat sarapan!"

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya imajiner saat Heechul memanggil dirinya. Dengan malas ia berdiri dari sofa kemudian melangkah ke arah meja makan.

"Hyukkie, dimana dia?" Tanya Donghae. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak menemukan Hyukjae, Donghae menatap seluruh member yang seperti tak mendengarkan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Dimana Hyukkie?!" kali ini Donghae memberikan penekanan pada kalimatnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap aneh semua member kepadanya.

"Hyukkie sedang istrahat dikamar Sungmin," Jawab Leeteuk.

Donghae mendengus. Apa susahnya sih memberitahukan keberadaan Hyukjae padanya. Ini bukan april mop. Ini juga bukan ulang tahunnya. Mengapa semua member seperti sedang memusuhinya?. Tak menunggu lama, Donghae segera bergegas ke kamar Sungmin. Ia mengabaikan Kangin dan Heechul yang memanggil namanya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menemui Hyukjae.

Sepeninggal Donghae, semua member tampak menarik nafas. Semuanya sudah mengetahui perihal Hyukjae yang menangis karena Donghae semalam. Tetapi, untuk soal kehamilan Hyukjae, hanya Sungmin dan Ryeowooklah yang tahu.

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

"Hyukkie, kau sakit?"

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Sungmin tepat di sebelah Hyukjae yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Lelaki berparas mais itu memberikan senyum hangat pada Donghae seolah dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku khawatir,"

Tangan kekar itu membelai wajah Hyukjae. tangan yang biasanya hangat kini terasa hambar bagi Hyukjae. hatinya kembali berteriak sakit. Mengapa? Mengapa Donghae melakukan semua ini padanya? Mengapa Donghae selalu saja menyakitinya? Apa yang akan Donghae lakukan jika tahu ia tengah mengandung anak Donghae?. Apa Donghae akan senang mendengarnya? Atau malah mencaci-nya? atau bahkan merasa jijik padanya karena dirinya adalah lelaki tak normal yang bisa mengandung layaknya seorang wanita?. Tidak. Hyukjae tak menginginkan hal itu. terlalu sakit jika membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi padanya dan calon anaknya.

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal di bibirnya. Donghae tengah menciumnya. Hambar. Rasa bibir Donghae begitu hambar. Tak ada rasa manis seperti biasanya. Tak ada gairah seperti biasanya. Hyukjae merasakan rasa yang lain pada bibir itu. Dingin dan hambar. Tak ingin membalas, Hyukjae membiarkan bibirnya dipermainkan oleh Donghae. menghisapnya, mengulumnya bahkan menggigit kecil bibirnya.

Donghae melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya. Tak seperti biasanya Hyukjae diam saja saat ia mempermainkan bibir sang kekasih. Donghae menatap paras Hyukjae. wajah itu sedikit pucat. Kantong mata Hyukjae terlihat membesar dan lingkaran hitam itu...Apa Hyukjae-nya menangis semalam? Tapi karena apa? Apa itu karena dirinya?. Donghae tahu dan sangat tahu jika Hyukjae selalu menangis karena dirinya. Tapi tak bisakah ia egois sedikit saja?.

"Hei, kau menangis semalam hm?" Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae, meyalurkan perasaan sayangnya melalui belaian tangannya.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sendu. "Kau tidak sarapan Hae?" Hyukjae balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Lelaki mokpo itu menggeleng. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hyukjae kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil Hyukjae.

"Apa yang membuatmu sedih baby? Jika itu karenaku, maafkan aku. Maaf karena membuatmu sedih," Donghae mengecup rambut Hyukjae, menghirup aroma shampo dari rambut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghalau isakkannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Menangis sepuasnya menumpahkan segala perasaan yang membelenggunya.

"Maafkan aku baby. Aku mencintaimu." Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae lama. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan sayangnya pada lelaki manis di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan. Kita sarapan berdua di sini oke?"

Kecupan kembali mendarat di bibir Hyukjae. lelaki berparas manis itu hanya memandang sendu punggung Donghae saat lelaki itu keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini. Setetes cairan bening jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ia membawa pandanganya menatap perutnya yang masih datar. Tangan kanannya membelai perutnya diringi dengan beberapa isakkan pilu yang menyayat hati.

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

Hari berganti hari dan minggupun berganti. Hyukjae menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Senyum tulusnya terkembang. Sesekali ia melirik perutnya yang masih rata kemudian membelainya sayang. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap berada di sisi Donghae. Ia percaya dan yakin bahwa ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Donghae di sisinya. Ia terlalu bergantung pada Donghae. biarlah ia egois, biarlah hatinya selalu tersakiti dan terluka karena Donghae. ia hanya perlu berada di sisi Donghae dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Hyukjae tahu, semua yang ia lakukan sangat ditentang oleh seluruh member. Terutama Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Namun apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah mencobanya, ia sudah mencoba menjauh dari Donghae mengurung dirinya, menghindari Donghae tapi itu hanya menyiksa batinnya sendiri. Batinnya sangat merindukan Donghae. Entah iu murni dari hatinya atau pengaruh janin yang ada dalam kandungannya. Hyukjae semakin tersenyum lebar mengingat janin yang dikandungnya saat ini adalah janin Donghae, janin orang yang ia cintai. Ia tak akan memberitahukannya pada Donghae sebelum kekasihnya itu menyadarinya sendiri. ia yakin Donghae akan senang jika mengetahui dirinya tengah hamil.

Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari kamarnya dan di sambut dengan tatapan heran oleh para member.

"Kau mau kemana Hyukkie? Ini sudah sore." Sungmin bertanya khawatir. Pasalnya sekarang memang hari sudah menjelang sore. Ditambah lagi diluar sana tengah gerimis.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar hyung. Aku dan Hae akan berkencan," Hyukjae tersenyum semangat. Ia memperbaiki syal yang melilit di lehernya.

"Kau pergi sendiri? Donghae tak menjemputmu?" kali ini Shindong yang bertanya.

Hyukjae terkekeh kecil. Ia merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang terus di khawatirkan oleh hyung-nya.

"Tak perlu khawatir hyung, aku bisa naik taksi," Hyukjae menatap semua member dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia tersenyum menenangkan saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Hyukjae tahu jika hyung dan dongsaengnya itu tengah menghawatirkan dirinya dan juga bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hyung," Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menyambar jaket yang ada di gantungan baju tanpa melihat itu milik siapa.

"Tak usah siwon-ah, aku bisa-"

"Tak ada penolakkan hyung. Khaja!"

Siwon menarik tangan Hyukjae, membawanya keluar dari dorm. Sejujurnya Siwon merasa sakit dan tak terima atas perlakuan Donghae pada Hyukjae. ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah Donghae. memaki Donghae yang selalu membuat Hyukjae tersakiti. Tapi apapun yang Siwon lakukan, ia harus mempertimbangkannya. Ia tak mau membuat Hyukjae marah dan semakin sedih dengan perbuatannya. Baginya, sudah cukup Donghae yang menyakiti hyung tersayangnya. Ia tak ingin membuat luka di hati Hyukjae semakin bertambah.

"Kau bisa meneleponku jika terjadi sesuatu hyung," Ucap Siwon saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang Hyukjae katakan.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Jika seperti ini, ia tak ada bedanya dengan seorang anak TK yang diantar oleh orang tuanya ke sekolah.

"Arasseo ahbonim," canda Hyukjae.

"Aku serius hyung,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan meneleponmu. Kau puas hm?"

Siwon tersenyum puas atas kalimat Hyukjae. ia mengacak lembut surai Hyukjae yang saat ini sudah berubah warna menjadi blonde.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri hyung. Kau tahu kan, aku dan yang lainnya sangat menyayangimu," Suara Siwon terdengar sendu.

"Aku tahu. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa jaga diri." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. "Cha, aku harus pergi."

"Jangan lupa meneleponku hyung,"

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

1 jam, 2 jam, bahkan sekarang angka jarum jam sudah merujuk ke angka 9 namun orang yang Hyukjae tunggu tak kunjung datang. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengirim pesan pada Donghae namun tak ada satupun balasan dari lelaki itu. Hyukjae hampir saja putus asa. Ia hampir saja menelepon Siwon untuk menjemputnya, namun ego-nya tak menginginkan hal itu. ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk bertemu Donghae di cafe ini. Ia hanya ingin berkencan, menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Donghae mengingat akhir-akhir ini intensitas kencan keduanya semakin sedikit.

Menghirup nafas pelan, Hyukjae mencoba menelepon Donghae, namun suara seorang wanita yang menyuruhnya meninggalkan pesan-lah yang menjawab panggilannya. Tak kehabisan akal, Hyukjae kembali mengirimkan pesan pada Donghae berharap kali ini akan mendapat balasan dari sang kekasih. Malam semakin beranjak. Hujan yang tadinya gerimis kini berubah deras. Hyukjae semakin merapatkan baju hangatnya. Sesekali ia menyeruput coklat panas yang tadi di pesannya. Membayangkan Donghae yang berlari ke arahnya membuat senyumnya terkembang. Tapi semuanya itu hanyalah khayalannya. Bahkan sampai jam 10 malam, Donghae tak kunjung datang. Dengan perasaan kecewa, ia menelepon Siwon untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

"Aku akan menunggunya! Aku akan menghajarnya jika ikan itu kembali!" Kangin berujar emosi. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Donghae mengabaikan Hyukjae. enam jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk duduk sendirian di cafe sembari menunggu seseorang. Jika itu terjadi padanya, ia tak akan memaafkan Donghae.

"Mungkin Donghae sedang sibuk hyung," Hyukjae mencoba membela Donghae. sejujurnya ia sangat kecewa pada Donghae tapi perasaan cintanya mengalahkan semuanya.

"Kau terlalu bodoh Hyuk! Untuk apa membelanya?! Kau selalu saja memaafkannya padahal ia selalu menyakitimu. Apa hatimu sudah dibutakan oleh ikan cucut itu?!" Heechul berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia kesal dengan kenaifan Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah hyung, sebaiknya kita biarkan Hyukkie istrahat. Badannya sedikit demam karena kehujanan," Sungmin mencoba meredam emosi semua member. Sejujurnya ia juga marah pada Donghae, bahkan sangat marah. Jika Donghae ada di tengah-tengah mereka sekarang, ia akan memukul wajah Donghae agar lelaki itu sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Bawa Hyukkie ke kamarmu Sungmin-ah, jangan lupa bersihkan tubuhnya. Ia cukup basah tadi," Ujar Leeteuk. Ia menatap iba pada dongsaengnya yang terkenal cengeng itu. ia tak habis pikir, Donghae bisa sampai hati menyakiti hati rapuh Hyukjae.

'_Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Hae,' _Batin Leeteuk.

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

Donghae melangkah cepat menuju lift. Dengan tak sabaran ia menekan tombol yang akan membawanya ke dorm lantai 11. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pagi tadi ia baru mengetahui jika Hyukjae mengiriminya pesan, bahkan berpuluh-puluh pesan. Ia sedikit menyesal membiarkan Jaekyung, wanita yang menjadi lawan mainnya di sebuah drama mengotak-atik ponselnya. Bahkan wanita itu tak memberitahunya sama sekali perihal pesan Hyukjae. dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah wanita itu membalas pesan Hyukjae saat Hyukjae mengiriminya pesan untuk berkencan.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie," gumamnya. Pintu lift terbuka. Seperti orang kesetanan Donghae berlari menuju pintu dorm. Ia menekan beberapa angka sebagai password dorm dan segera berlari masuk saat pintu dorm terbuka.

"Hyukkie!"

Donghae berlari menuju kamar Hyukjae. membuka pintu itu dengan kesetanan dan kembali menutupnya saat tak menemukan Hyukjae di dalam. Matanya beralih menatap para member yang tengah berkumpul di depan kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Hyukkie?!" gusar Donghae. Ia menerobos ingin masuk ke kamar Sungmin namun di hadang oleh kangin.

"Jangan menemuinya bodoh!" bentak Kangin.

Donghae tak menghiraukan bentakkan Kangin. Ia melewati Kangin namun dengan cepat Kangin menarik tangannya dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kangin hyung!"

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan Kangin mendarat di wajah Donghae dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Donghae meringis pelan. Ia memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan Kangin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" marah Donghae. ia tak terima Kangin memukulnya begitu saja tanpa mengetahui kesalahannya.

Kangin tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menatap tajam Donghae. "Apa yang aku lakukan padamu tak sepadan dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie,"

Donghae menegang. Perasaanya menjadi tak enak saat Kangin menyebut nama Hyukjae-nya. ada apa dengan Hyukjae? apa kekasihnya baik-baik saja? Lalu mengapa semua member berkumpul di depan kamar Sungmin dan menatap dirinya seolah dirinya adalah penjahat hina?

"Aku ingin bertemu Hyukkie," Donghae mencoba masuk ke kamar Sungmin namun lagi-lagi langkahnya di hadang oleh Kangin.

"Apa kau masih punya muka bertemu dengannya?!"

"Tapi aku kekasihnya hyung!"

"Benar! Kau kekasihnya dan membuatnya menunggu selama 6 jam di cafe dengan cuaca buruk. Bahkan membiarkannya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup."

Tubuh Donghae bagaikan dihantam gada besar. Benarkah begitu? Benarkah yang dikatakan Kangin? Tidak, Hyukjae-nya akan pulang jika ia terlambat satu jam. Donghae tak ingin percaya dengan perkataan Kangin namun mengingat pesan-pesan yang Hyukjae kirimkan semalam membuatnya meyakini apa yang Kangin katakan padanya.

"Hyukkie...Hyukkie..."

Donghae meracau tak jelas. Ia kini duduk berlutut di depan kamar Sungmin. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesali perbuatanya. Ia tak menyangka Hyukjae akan menunggunya selama itu. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyukkie tengah demam Hae. Pagi ini ia sudah memuntahkan makanannya dua kali."

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Dapat ia lihat Leeteuk yang berdiri di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa padanya. Donghae memegang kepalanya. Rasanya sangat sakit memikirkan keadaan Hyukjae. isakkan pun tak luput dari belahan bibirnya. air matanya meluruh. Tubuhnya bergetar. Hyukjae sakit karenanya. Hyukjae pasti akan membencinya setelah ini, dan Donghae tak bisa hidup jika itu terjadi. Ia terlalu bergantung pada Hyukjae. terlalu mencintai lelaki itu meskipun ia sadar ia telah banyak menyakiti hati dan perasaan Hyukjae.

"Masuklah, dan berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kami akan menjauhkan Hyukjae darimu jika kau menyakitinya lagi Hae,"

Donghae mengangguk cepat. Ia berdiri dari acara berlututnya. Memeluk Leeteuk sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah memberinya kesempatan kemudian secepat kilat berlari memasuki kamar Sungmin.

"Hyukkie... Hyukkie ini aku baby, mianhae."

Donghae duduk di sebelah Hyukjae yang berbaring di ranjang Sungmin. Sesekali ia mengecup punggung tangan dan juga kening Hyukjae. hatinya mencelos melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ia merasa menyesal melakukan semua ini pada Hyukjae. semuanya salahnya dan Hyukjae pantas membencinya.

"Baby buka matamu. Ini aku, Donghae..."

Suara Donghae terdengar bergetar. Ia menahan emosinya agar air matanya tak jatuh. Bagaimanapun ia tak boleh menangis di hadapan Hyukjae. Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang ada bersama mereka melihat Donghae dengan iba. Namun rasa kesal mereka pada Donghae masih mendominasi, terlebih lagi mengingat kondisi Hyukjae yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Ha-Hae?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. Ia kecup kening dan bibir Hyukjae sekilas, menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya.

"Mianhae baby, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi,"

Hyukjae tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia telah berjanji paada dirinya sendiri, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap memaafkan Donghae asalkan Donghae selalu ada di sisinya.

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengabaikan panggilan member lain yang menanyai dirinya akan kemana. Hanya jawaban 'ingin menjemput Hae' yang ia berikan sebelum tubuhnya tertelan pintu. Senyum tak pernah luput dari wajah manisnya. Hawa dingin tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. bahkan ia lupa untuk memakai baju hangat. Ia terlalu senang mendapat pesan dari Donghae yang mengatakan mereka akan kencan. Dan itu membuat Hyukjae bahagia. Ia sudah bertekad akan memberitahukan Donghae tentang kehamilannya.

Dengan semangat Hyukjae keluar dari lift dan menuju ke luar gedung bertingkat itu. ia mencegat sebuah taksi kemudian memberi tahu alamat yang di tujunya pada supir taksi. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini Hyukjae sudah sampai pada tempat yang ditujunya. Ia turun dari taksi masih dengan senyuman bahagianya. Sesaat sebelum memasuki cafe, Hyukjae terlebih dahulu memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai perhiasan. Ia tak boleh datang dengan tangan kosong, setidaknya ia harus memberi sesuatu pada Donghae.

Hyukjae memilih sebuah kalung berwarna silver. Sebuah kalung sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang, cinta dan terima kasih, Hyukjae pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Setelah membayar, Hyukjae keluar dari toko tersebut. senyumnya masih sama seperti saat ia keluar dari dorm. Sesekali tangannya mengelus perutnya yang kini sudah mulai terlihat. Saking senangnya, ia tak sadar jika kakinya terus membawanya ke tengah jalan dan suara klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinganya membuat penglihatannya menjadi gelap.

CKIIIITT! BRAKK!

"H-Hae...Saranghae hiks Ha-Hae..."

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

Suara sirine mobil ambulans membuat Donghae merinding di dalam cafe yang tengah ia tempati. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu kedatangan Hyukjae namun kekasih hatinya itu belum juga datang. Tak putus asa, Donghae tetap menunggu. Bukankah Hyukjae pernah menunggunya selama enam jam? Donghae tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bosannya Hyukjae saat itu. bibirnya melengkungkan senyum saat mengingat dirinya akan berkencan dengan Hyukjae setelah beberapa bulan mereka tak melakukannya.

Donghae mengecek ponselnya, sekedar melihat balasan pesan yang ia kirimkan pada Hyukjae. kosong, tak ada satupun pesan dari Hyukjae. ia menghela napas berat, mungkin seperti inilah saat Hyukjae menunggunya waktu itu. Donghae memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya namun getaran dari ponselnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan mata berbinar ia menatap layar ponselnya berharap Hyukjae-lah yang menghubunginya. Keningnya mengernyit saat mendapati nama Ryeowook yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan sedikit malas ia mengusap layar ponselnya dan meletakkannya di telinganya,

"Ada apa Wook-"

"Hae hyung hiks...Hyukkie hyung hiks...dia hiks..."

Dunia Donghae seakan berputar. Langit seakan runtuh di atas kepalanya dan tanah seakan menghimpit tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit seakan mau pecah. Seketika pendengarannya mendadak tuli. Ia tak tahu lagi akan melakukan apa. Seperti orang yang kesetanan, Donghae berlari ke arah mobilnya. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang normal. Tak ada yang ia pikirkan. Hyukjae. hanya Hyukjae yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang.

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

"HYUKKIE! HYUKKIE!"

Donghae berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang terjatuh, tak peduli ia menabrak dokter maupun suster, tak peduli ia di kejar satpam, tak peduli ia di kira sebagai orang gila. Donghae tetap berlari, ke arah dimana Hyukjae berada saat ini.

"HYUKKIE!"

"Hae..." Leeteuk mendekati Donghae kemudian memeluk tubuh Donghae erat. Ia berusaha menenangkan Donghae. bagaimanapun, Donghae yang paling terpukul di sini.

"Teukkie hyung! Hyukkie, dimana dia?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Donghae berbicara seperti orang kesetanan. Ia mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk yang ada di hadapannya. Leeteuk hanya diam. Ia tak mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae yang tak mendapat respon dari Leeteuk segera berlari ke member yang lain. Ia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama namun tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari semuanya. Bahkan Sungmin pun tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA HYUKKIE-KU?! KATAKAN PADAKU!"

Donghae berteriak frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. ia benar-benar tidak kuat dengan semua ini. Siwon segera menghampiri Donghae dan membawa Donghae dalam pelukkannya. Ia mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu. sebenci apapun ia pada Donghae, Donghae tetaplah saudaranya di Super Junior.

CKLEK!

Pintu bercat silver itu terbuka. Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari dari ruangan itu. semua member terlihat tegang. Mereka belum siap mendengar kabar buruk yang akan di sampaikan sang dokter.

"Maaf, kami sudah mencoba yang terbaik,"

Tangisan pecah seketika. Tak ada yang tak menangis kecuali Donghae yang tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa,

"Korban terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur cukup keras. Dan juga, bayi yang dikandungnya tak bisa di selamatkan karena masih muda. Maaf kami tak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya,"

DEG!

Donghae merasa jantungnya berhenti seketika. Apa yang baru saja di dengarnya? Hyukkie-nya tak bisa di selamatkan? Bayi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ba-bayi? Bayi siapa dokter?" tanya Donghae. ia harap orang yang berada di dalam ruang operasi bukan Hyukjaenya. Ia harap dokter dihadapannya ini salah mengoperasi pasien.

"Bayi tuan Lee Hyukjae. Ia tengah hamil muda, sekitar 4 bulan. Kalian tak tahu?" Tanya Dokter tersebut tak percaya.

Ryeowook semakin terisak. Ia tak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi. Ia merasa bersalah tak memberitahukan perihal kehamilan Hyukjae pada semuanya. Sungmin yang melihat itu segera mendekati Ryeowook. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Ryeowook dan sesekali menenangkannya.

Donghae terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan perkataan sang dokter. Hyukjae-nya hamil? Yang benar saja. Mengapa Hyukjae tak pernah memberitahunya? Tak hanya Donghae, semua member-pun sama shock-nya dengan Donghae. mereka tak menyangka sama sekali jika Hyukjae tengah mengandung.

"Do-dokter jangan bercanda, Hyukkie-ku tak akan meinggalkanku. Hyukkie-ku masih hidup!"

"Maafkan kami,"

Donghae mendorong tubuh sang dokter kemudian menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan tubuh seseorang yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas meja operasi. Bibirnya kelu, hatinya pilu, tubuhnya tak bertenaga. Di sana, diatas meja operasi Hyukjae tengah terbaring dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tak ada sedikitpun darah yang tersisa pada tubuh ringkih itu.

"Hyukkie, baby, jangan bercanda. Ayo buka matamu baby, ini aku Donghae,"

Donghae mengusap pipi pucat Hyukjae. rasa dingin menyerang saraf-saraf tangannya saat kulit Hyukjae bersentuhan dengan kulit tangannya.

"Hei, kudengar dari dokter itu kau tengah mengandung. Apa itu benar baby? Jika begitu aku akan segera jadi ayah kan?"

Kini Donghae mengecup punggung tangan Hyukjae, kemudian mengecup kening dan bibir Hyukjae yang sudah memucat. Satu tangannya mengelus perut Hyukjae yang terbungkus oleh kain operasi. Donghae bisa merasakan perut Hyukjae yang agak membuncit saat ia mengelusnya.

"Baby, sudah cukup bercandanya. Ayo bangunlah sayang. Kita akan merawat bayi kita bersama-sama. Aku berjanji padamu akan menikahimu secepatnya hm?"

Donghae tetap berceloteh berharap mendapatkan respon dari sang kekasih. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba, sebanyak apapun ia menyuruh Hyukjae untuk bangun, kekasihnya itu tak pernah membuka matanya.

"Hyukkie-ah! Hyukkie hiks Hyukkie bangunlah ku mohon sayang, hiks ini aku Donghae!"

"Hyukkie hiks..kau mencintaiku kan? Aku mohon buka matamu sayang, kita akan merawat bayi kita bersama. Hyukkie! HYUKKIE!"

Donghae memeluk tubuh dingin Hyukjae. menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Ia terus berteriak, meminta pada Hyukjae untuk membuka matanya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil Hyukjae tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Ia sudah tenang di alam sana.

Jasad Hyukjae dipindahkan ke kamar jenazah. Donghae tetap meraung. Ia tak terima kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae telah pergi meninggalkannya, terlebih lagi Hyukjae pergi dengan membawa darah dagingnya. Donghae seakan ingin gila. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Hyukjae akan meninggalkannya secepat ini. Ia terus saja menangis, meraung, meratapi dirinya yang kini akan hidup tanpa Hyukjae di kesehariannya. Ia hilang, separuh jiwanya telah pergi bersama dengan kepergian Hyukjae.

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

Pemakaman Hyukjae baru saja selesai. Para kerabat artis turut datang di pemakaman salah satu anggota boy band terkenal korea itu. kedua orang tua Hyukjae dan juga kakak perempuan Hyukjae sangat terpukul akan kepergian anggota keluarga mereka. Donghae juga hadir dalam pemakaman itu. ia tak henti-hentinya menangis. Bahkan ia sempat pingsan beberapa kali.

"Hyukkie hiks..Hyukkie jangan tinggalkan aku hiks.. Hyukkie! Hyukkie!"

Donghae duduk berlutut di depan makam Hyukjae. ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas makam. Tangannya memeluk gundukkan makam itu seolah ia tengah memeluk Hyukjae. Leeteuk yang melihat itu tak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia menyuruh Siwon dan Kangin untuk membujuk Donghae agar pulang bersama mereka.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menemani Hyukkie dan anakku! Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Donghae meronta saat Kangin dan Siwon memapahnya menjauhi makam. Sedikit kesusahan mengingat Donghae yang terus saja meronta bahkan tak segan untuk menendang Kangin dan Siwon.

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie! Lepaskan aku! Hyukkie!"

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

**Sebulan kemudian**

Leeteuk menatap miris pada pintu kamar Hyukjae. ia sangat merindukan dongsaengnya yang terkenal cengeng itu. namun bukan itu yang membuat Leeteuk semakin sedih. Di dalam sana, di dalam kamar Hyukjae, Donghae tak pernah mau beranjak sedikitpun dari dalam kamar itu. ia vakum dari aktifitas Super Junior sejak kepergian Hyukjae. member lain memilih membiarkan Donghae seperti itu. toh mereka juga tak akan bisa membujuk Donghae. membujuk Donghae sama halnya dengan mambujuk patung batu atau boneka kayu. Tak ada respon apapun.

"Hae, kau sedang apa hm?"

Leeteuk masuk ke kamar itu. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang hatinya. Melihat keadaan Donghae yang kacau seperti ini membuatnya semakin ingin menangis. Donghae tak sama seperti Donghae yang dulu. Tak ada tawa ceria, tak ada binar mata polos nan mesum, tak ada lagi Donghae yang childish, semuanya menghilang bersamaan dengan kepergian Hyukjae.

"Aku sedang menunggu Hyukkie, sebentar lagi Hyukkie akan pulang bersama anak kami. Kau tahu hyung? Anak kami laki-laki. Kami menamainya Donghyuk. Bagus bukan?"

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama. Donghae selalu menjawab hal yang sama jika ada yang menanyainya. Ia selalu bilang sedang menunggu Hyukjae. setelahnya ia akan bercerita bahwa Hyukjae datang bersama Donghyuk-anak mereka- kemudian bermain bersama.

"Kau harus makan Hae," Leeteuk mendekati Donghae.

"Aku akan menunggu Hyukkie, kami akan makan bersama nanti,"

Donghae sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seorang penderita kelainan psikologis tetapi khayalannyalah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Leeteuk menyerah. Ia tak bisa membujuk Donghae lebih jauh dari ini. Jika ia memaksa, Donghae akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di dalam kamar Hyukjae. Leeteuk pun keluar dari kamar itu dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

_**Hae...**_

Donghae menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Hyukjae ada di depannya sembari menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Hyukkie, akhirnya kau datang," Donghae berdiri dan mendekati Hyukjae.

_**Kau terlihat kurus. Apa kau makan dengan baik?**_

Donghae mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja, bukankah kita selalu makan bersama?"

_**Aku dan Donghyuk merindukanmu. Apa kau merindukan kami?**_

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukan kalian. Kenapa aku tak bisa tidur bersama kalian. Aku ingin kita tidur bertiga,"

_**Tidak Hae, kita berada di alam yang berbeda. Kita tak bisa bersatu Hae. Tak akan pernah bisa. **_

Donghae menggeleng cepat. Mengapa Hyukjaenya berkata seperti itu? apa maksud Hyukjae-nya? Donghae terkejut saat melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela. Tangannya terulur ingin menggapai tubuh Hyukjae yang terus menjauh.

"Hyukkie! Kau mau kemana?! Tunggu aku!"

Donghae mulai gusar. Ia mendekati jendela yang ada di kamar tersebut dan keluar pada balkon kamar.

"Hyukkie! Jangan lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Tangannya terulur menggapai, tanpa sadar kakinya menginjak pembatas balkon, ia merasakan kakinya tak lagi berpijak dan tubuhnya melayang di udara hingga menghantam sesuatu yang sangat keras.

'_Hyukkie, saranghae!'_

.

.

.::Ending Of Story::.

.

.

Mendung kembali menghiasi kota Seoul. Hari ini, satu lagi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan telah kembali ke asalnya, membuat para kerabat dan para keluarga meneteskan air mata kesedihan karena kehilangan seseorang yang begitu mereka cintai. Tak ada yang bisa memungkiri jika semua yang hidup pasti akan mati.

**Lee Donghae, member boy band Super Junior tewas karena terjatuh dari balkon kamar apartemennya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

E.N.D

.

.

.

Aaaargh maafkan saya karena membuat ff iniii huks. Sebenarnya gak tega bikin mama hyuk meninggal di sini huks. Ini hanya imajinasi saya, murni pemikiran saya meski ada beberapa masukkan dari orang terdekat saya. Ini hanya fanfict dan semoga kejadian dalam cerita ini tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Saya hanya melampiaskan kekesalan saya pada 'ikan cucut' melalui ff ini. Maaf juga karena ff ini panjang banget hehehe. Semoga gak bosan ya bacanya. Maaf jika unsur Angst-nya tidak berasa sama sekali ehehehe.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca :*

Kritik dan saran di terima,

Dadahbabay :* :*


End file.
